


The drawing room

by EturnalGrave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EturnalGrave/pseuds/EturnalGrave
Summary: remus finds tonks in the drawing room





	The drawing room

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - I don't own the characters or the song the song belongs to Natalia Tena.

The drawing room was dark and musty. The paint was peeling and the carpet ragged. The curtains were dust covered and moth eaten. The fire place hollow and empty. In the corner sat a certain bored Nymphadora Tonks her head back against the arm of the chair facing away from the door, her legs and hair swaying slightly. She was dressed ready for bed. She had a guitar balanced lightly on her lap.

Remus Lupin sat in his room going over some old parchments he had lying around. They were old and useless so he through them on the table and pulled on his tattered dressing gown. He walked upstairs to feed Buckbeak because Sirius was away on a mission.

It was Christmas time and Remus and Tonks were the only people in the house for the next few days. The Weaslys were at the burrow and Harry, Ron and Hermione were spending the holiday at school.

When he'd feed the creature he walked downstairs and headed for the kitchen. As he walked past the drawing room door he heard a soft voice singing quietly in tune. He crept closer to the doorway.

"Oh Santa take away these blues,

Bring me something good this year,

Bring me some good news"

Remus moved inside the room quietly as crossed his arms across his chest

"My mother hates me,

An f ain't got no home,

My baby left me and,

I got no one to phone"

Her pink hair was swaying as she swayed her head and strummed her guitar loudly.

She let out a strong sounding high pitched sound and sain with a tint of miss-chivalry

"Oh Santa I've been a bad girl you know"

"Give me some loving under the mistletoe"

Remus smiled widely at that part and moved to stand behind her, Tonks still had no clue he was in the room nor standing right behind her

"I made my resolutions early this year

To prove to myself that change I,

Don't fear"

Remus sat down quietly in a chair in frount of her, by now her eyes were closed as she sang

"Then I failed every single time,

Giving up suits me just fine.

So Santa I've been a bad naughty little girl,

But give me some loving under the mistletoe"

She finished with a low deep voice.

A loud clapping sound come into the silence and Tonks being the clumsy person she is toppled off the Chair and landed with a thump on the floor. Remus stood and held out a hand for her to help herself up.

"Geese Remus, Don't sneak up on someone like that" she said as she rubbed her wrist.

"You're an auror; it's not good if someone can sneak up on you like that is it, Dora?" He replied with a smug smile

"Wipe that smile off your face" she said but couldn't help but smile. "And don't call me Dora"

"Sorry are you okay Nymph" he smiled

"No, where's your mom when you need a hug" she pouted


End file.
